Along the Internet
by Pii
Summary: This is a ghost free day! Isn't it...? Suddenly Technus escaped and went into the internet, and Danny chase after him. What will happen next? Sorry bad grammar. Please R&R :3
1. Welcome to the Internet

_Hi guys… random story with bad grammar ^^; inspired by an episode of Fairly Odd Parents…_

…_I own nothing but the story idea._

_okay, here goes…_

**Along the Internet**

Our favorite trio is spending their time checking the ghost files again. "Every ghost in the ghost zone," Danny smiled as he checking the ghost files one by one. Sam and Tucker smiled at their best friend. Every ghost in the ghost zone, which means: ghost-free days. "Finally, a ghost free day!" Danny cheered.

"Don't say like that," Sam told her best friend. "Every time you said that, something bad happens. Like the last time with Technus 2.0…" Sam's words cut off by the sudden ghost sense of Danny's, in a same time when the room went cold. Danny groaned, "Oh, not again…"

A familiar laugh can be heard. A figure appeared from the thin air. "Hahahaha! I am Technus! Master of-"

"-long thing explanations," Danny finished while sighed. "Him again," Sam mouthed. The three get in charge. Sam prepared her thermos and Tucker getting his PDA. Danny put his hands up and shouted his battle cry. Two blue rings traveled trough him, changing his clothes into a black and white suit. A familiar 'DP' logo showed on the suit. His raven black hair changed to snow white. His baby blue eyes turned ectoplasm green.

Danny Phantom flew to Technus, smashing him with his hands. Technus fell, then Danny charged his ghost rays. "Why I can't get a break?" Danny asked himself. Technus just laughed, his body starts to glowing blue from his ghost energies, and then he flew _into_ Danny's computer. The three teenagers gasped. Technus in the computer screen still laughing, then say, "Haha! You'll never catch me! I will rule all the technologies!"

The teenagers went silent. Raised their eyebrows because confusion. "…How you can do that if you're inside the computer?" Tucker questioned.

"I will control the computer in this way!" Technus say before added, "Goodbye," then he flew into the Internet Explorer and gone. Danny, Sam, and Tucker gasped, "Oh no! He will get the computers via the internet!"

"Danny, you gotta do something!" Sam panicked. Danny thinks for a while, "What I can do?" Danny tried to think for an idea. He needs to catch Technus- but how? He is inside the internet now. Then something hit him.

"Wait, if Technus used ghost powers- to get inside the computer,… Maybe I can overshadow the computer to get inside the internet," Danny muttered to himself. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker, "Guys, I will try to get inside the computer, you guys watch me from outside."

"Okay, dude." Tucker replied. Ghost energies charged on Danny's body. Danny leaped into the computer while he closed his eyes, hoping this would work. Next thing Danny knew, when he opened his eyes, he found himself inside the computer screen. "Guys! This works!" Danny shouted happily. "Cool, dude! I wish I can do that to my PDA," Tucker said, holding his PDA. It's too early to be happy- Danny must catch Technus now.

"Okay, I am going to chase Technus. If my parents ask you where I am, just make something up to cover it. I am counting on you guys," Danny said before turned to see the Internet Explorer icon. "Okay," Sam and Tucker both replied.

"Good luck, Danny," Sam told her best friend. Internet is really big, nobody know where Technus gone.

Danny nodded, then flew into the Internet Explorer and disappeared from Sam and Tucker's view. Sam and Tucker share a look before Sam say, "Okay, now… let's think an excuse for Danny's parents…"

Danny is flying trough the internet. He never imagined how the internet looks like. "Wow, I never imagined the internet would looks like this," he said when he passed trough some floating boxes in cyber-shaped. Those are the webpage, Danny thought. The whole thing colored in white and light blue. "Just like the Ghost Zone," Danny said after realize the similarities of floating things. "But with white and blue," he added.

"-And **no** dangerous thing around like in the Ghost Zone," Danny added again, smiling. After that he flew to a page and decided to look at it. Danny snuck his head inside the page. He can see the white skin of the page. Then to his surprise, a picture on the page scared him: _a picture of naked woman in the page_.

Danny screamed loudly and quickly left the page- back into the internet. Danny panted, sweats dropped fast. His heart is beating fast. Danny is taking some breath in and out, in and out. Trying to forget about the horrible image he saw earlier. _"...forget my words earlier_," he said, and then he start to fly trough the internet again.

Danny still panting, and wonders where he must start to find Technus. "I wonder where Technus went," So many floating pages around. Danny decided to take a look on another pages, but he must be more careful this time. He flew to a page and snuck his head in to see.

The first thing Danny can see in the page skin is black, then some content boxes and a banner. To his surprise, the picture showed a Danny Phantom picture. "Wow, looks like I found a fanpage of me," he chuckled a little, decided to look around. He starts to check some news archive- which got some pictures of him fighting a ghost on them. The most recent one is about Danny and his battle with the Box Ghost. Curiously, Danny checked the news poster' username, '_**TechnoGeek**_'.

"…I think I knew the person who posted this…" Danny sighed, pictured his own best friend is putting a story about him in the internet.

Danny went to checking the comments. And found some comments from the fans.

**PhantomPrincess **Yay! Phantom is awesome! Wow! I wish you can give me more information about Phantom 8)

**PhootbalPhreak **Box Ghost = Pwn'ed.

**RedHuntress **I fought the Box Ghost plenty times =_= he's easy…

**SparklingStar **Yaaay! :D

**HappyFootballs **Yay! Phantom is awesome :D

**Chaos **That's how the town's protector going.

**GhostGetterNo1 **Yay for Danny Phantom! :D

Danny gasped at the comments, "Looks like it just me who never know about this site all time long…" he sighed. Then he flew to another page.

To his surprise when he entered the page, he saw Technus there. Danny prepared to fight him. Technus realized Danny's appearance, he laughed. Danny raised an eyebrow, confused. Why Technus laughed? Then Danny noticed the picture of him. Technus edited it with some brushes, making it look funny. Danny gasped at the picture. Technus used this chance to get away from Danny again. A portal to the internet world opened, and then he flew out of the page.

Danny just about to yell at Technus to make him look funny- but then noticed that he already gone. "Oh crap," Danny muttered to himself, next time he must catch Technus right away when he meet him. Danny decides to leave too. But before he leaves, his attention turned to a small chatbox in the page.

There are some people online.

**PhantomPrincess : **hey! Why Phantom's picture on the page ruined D8

**PhootbalPhreak : **I don't know! I thought the site owner adore Danny Phantom D8 but why he or she let the photo like that

**RedHuntress : **Hahaha! Eat that Phantom!

**SparklingStar :** Why there's a hater in this chatbox?

**PhantomPrincess :** I don't know. But do you guys noticed that new floating Danny Phantom icon there? It looks adorable! Just like him x3

**HappyFootbals : **8D He's sooo cute!

**SparklingStar : **Aw! Didn't notice that small icon! It's so cute!

Danny sighed, noticed that they're talking about the 'real' him right now. Who is currently floating on the webpage.

**RedHuntress : **I came here to check about ghosts. Any problem?

**PhantomPrincess : **A hater not allowed here! X(

**SparklingStar : **Yeah! )X

**RedHuntress : **You guys are not the site owner! I still can! X(

Danny sighed and finally decided to leave the page for sure. A portal to the internet opened, then he fly outside the page. Back into the cyber world with blue and white. Meanwhile, people are still chatting in the chatbox.

**SparklingStar : **No!

**PhantomPrincess : **Wait, where'd the small Danny Phantom icon go? D:

**SparklingStar : **What? Nooo! It's gone! D8888

Danny flies trough the internet again, wondering where Technus go this time. He blamed himself for his own stupid- letting his guard down so Technus can get away from him. Danny decides to take a look on a page again. He entered his head on a page again.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_The DP fansite is my idea xD._

…

_Review please? ^^; thank you CX_


	2. Surfing the Internet

_I am goin' to the chapter two right awaaay C8 please R&R Ily guys X3_

_Sorry bad grammar._

_Own nothing but the idea._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny can see white. The page is white. He is hoping the page won't include porn like the one he visited 'accidently' before. And his wish fulfilled, the page don't have any pictures on it. There's just text. Danny floated up to read the site's name. 'Fanfiction . Net – Unleash your Imagination!'

There're some categories such as Anime, Manga, Cartoon, Comic, etc. Danny's eyes widened. "Wow, so this site is a fanfiction archive," he grinned widely. Danny not yet finished looking around the main page when he spotted Technus- jumping into the Cartoon category. Danny decided to chase him before he got away again. Danny entered the Cartoon category page. But Technus already jumped to another page when he arrived at the page.

Danny confused where to search, there's so much stories to check. Danny confused where he must start to search. Which archive he is in? Suddenly a Cartoon title interested him. Sure enough, Danny is surprised to see the title. He almost can't believe what in front of his very eyes.

_Danny Phantom_.

Danny raised an eyebrow. '_I am a cartoon?_' he questioned himself. Finally he decided to take a look on the archive. And found a bunch of fan-stories about him. He read some of the summaries, some of them about a new ghost girl in the town. Some of them about Phantom became a cat. He also found stories about Phantom being captured and dissected. Danny cringed, and started to think that the fans are insane.

And some of the stories about Phantom and the Winconsin Ghost are making out. Danny makes face at these ones. He don't know if it is an 'ew', a 'yikes', or any other words. Danny let out a big shout, "Eeeewwww….! Gross! Gross! Grooosss! I'll never end up with Plasmius," he tried not to puke.

Danny heard a laugh from behind, he turned and found Technus is jumping from one fic to another fic. Danny blasted a ghost ray on Technus, and floated to him. "The hide and seek is over, Danny Phantom say to give up." He grinned, ghost rays are charged on his hands.

Technus pointed on the ad boxes, and the ads start to float to Danny and blocked his way to Technus. Technus jumped into the internet zone again and left the website. Meanwhile Danny is trying to get away from the ad box. Danny triggered his teeth and kept shooting the ad box but it didn't work. "Why my ghost rays is not working?" Until, he finally realized something. "Oh, yeah… this is the internet, and it's the ad box…"

Danny floated to the ad box's top right side. And found a 'X' mark on it. "The close button," Danny said under his breath. He let out a small ghost ray from his finger, and the ad box disappeared. But now Danny missed Technus, _again_.

Danny sighed, and went outside the website. Back to the white and blue world, Danny start to search another page. _This is the internet_, Danny thought. _And Technus is the master of technology_. He must be smarter this time. He already lost chance, two times. Danny hopes he still can chase Technus, he entered another page.

The first thing he can see is green; dark green. Then some pictures, more of them to digital. But there're also some traditional pictures. Danny read the site title, 'deviantART'. All of sudden, ad boxes surrounded him. Danny started to panic. Then he found a text under them: 'Premium Memberships. No ads! Upgrade now!'

Danny sighed, and started to close the ad boxes one by one. Trough some of them keep re-appearing on him, so he must close it two or three times for a box. Mentally, Danny wished to create an account and getting a premium membership.

Finally he closed all of them, and begun to surf on the arts. His attention turned to the fan arts category, wondering if there is any fan art of him there. He went to the TV Show and Cartoon section. He has a feeling he will find some there because in the previous site, he found his name under 'Cartoon'.

And then that was it.

There're a lot of Danny Phantom fan-arts in the fan arts section. "Woah, I never imagined the fans do this all,"

Still a little shocked with his new discovery, he floated to an image he thinks looks good and zoom the image to the bigger size. He smiled to see the picture bigger. He copied the big grin on the Danny Phantom fan-art to his own face. But Danny still thinks the picture is too small. Then he found a 'download' button on the right. He floated to the download button, but suddenly,…

Blue lights starts to surrounding him. "Wait! What- What's this?" Panicked, the ghost boy tried to get away. But he can't. The squared blue things covered him and the fan art. Finally it covered him fully. "Aaaah!"

Suddenly Danny threw into a long tunnel, and moves really fast. Danny screamed in top of his lungs. Danny can't stop, he keep moving trough the tunnel really, really fast. Until, finally it stopped and Danny fell on a folder-shaped thing. "Ouch,"

Danny rubbed the back of his head, and tries to get up. "What's going on?" he muttered. Danny quickly floated outside the folder icon. And found some other icons such as recycle bin, my computer, and my documents. Noticed the background color is black, with a picture of him on it. Finally he noticed.

He is in a computer.

He was downloaded.

"Oh, crap," Danny muttered. He starts to see the cursor move to the folder and opened it. He can see the earlier fan art inside the folder. The cursor move again and set that fan-art as the new wallpaper. And then Danny hears a familiar voice.

"Aww, the ghost boy is so cute," the voice Danny recognized said. Danny turned and looks up outside the computer screen, and surprised to see the Latina girl in front of him. "_Paulina?_"

Paulina's blue eyes start to notice the real Danny in the computer. "Oh! There's a floating Danny Phantom icon! Maybe it's a bonus! I like it!" she said, making a cute expression. Meanwhile Danny just kept in silent, watching the girl doing her style.

Suddenly a 'ping' sound heard. And a box appeared. Surprised, Danny jumped from his place making a small 'eep'. Paulina grinned at the screen, "Oh, it is Star!" Danny looking at the box and noticed it is a chat message. Danny started to watch Paulina typing some words.

**Hey! I got a Danny Phantom icon on my computer :D**

Danny floated to the box to see what Paulina typed. In a same time when Paulina pressed 'enter'. Suddenly another blue lights surrounded Danny. "Wait- What? What? No! Not again-! Aaah!"

Danny sent to another tunnel and this time it's moving faster than the one before this. Finally he reached the exit of the tunnel and fall again. "Yeow," the ghost boy rubbed his back. This time, he noticed he is inside Star's computer.

Star began to read Paulina's reply. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Then start to type a reply.

**How'd you get that? :O**

Star clicked the 'enter' button. "Eh! No! Nononononono-!" Danny panicked, as another blue lights covered him. He screamed another loud scream, and began sending back to Paulina's computer via the chat message.

Danny appeared on Paulina's screen again, holding his head because the confusion the chat made. Paulina read over Star's message, and starts to type a reply. Danny groaned, "Not again-" he is tired already being sent from one computer to another computer. Paulina about to click the 'enter' button, but suddenly she's stopped by the doorbell rang.

"Oh, it must be my skin treatment," she smiled, and then walked away from the computer to get the door. Danny let out a sigh of relief. He decided to get out from Paulina's computer before she starts sending him to Star again.

Danny flew to the 'Internet Explorer', and disappeared from Paulina's computer screen, he is back to the white and blue world. And that's when Paulina entered her room back.

"They're not my skin care,… why they're so long?" She grumbled to herself, then looking at her computer screen. She noticed something is missing from the screen. Her eyes moving to search for something, then she opened her mouth to ask."Hey, where'd the Danny Phantom icon go?"

Danny is back into the internet world, "Okay, okay, I wish nobody else will download me," then he snapped and say, "…Or at least I wish Desiree is not here,"

Danny's eye widened as he spotted the tech ghost flying in front of him, while laughing. "Technus," Danny grumbled, charging his hands with his ghost rays and start blasting him. Technus noticed the attack, and turned to see Danny glares on him. "This time you go NOWHERE!"

"Let's see about it, huh?" Technus replied, then he let out his hand and some viruses come out from his hand. "I am Technus! Master of technology and beeping things!" he shouted after that. Technus jumped to a page, and the viruses start to surround Danny. Danny tried to get the virus away from him, but his ghost powers not works.

"If this' keep going like this, I'll never catch Technus…. Think, Fenton, think… it's inside the internet-" Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds, then he remembered, "-which means,"

Danny flew away from the viruses really fast, but sure enough the viruses chasing him. Danny focused his mind on a link name then a page appeared right in front of him. "Yes! It works!" Danny grinned, and quickly jumped into the page, and the viruses following.

But suddenly the viruses gasped and stopped moving.

Danny grabbed a black umbrella and grinned. "Hello, viruses… Say hello to _Anti-Virus_!" Danny opened the black umbrella and the viruses start to cringe.

Before the count of three, the viruses already ran away.

Danny began to chase the viruses with the black umbrella.

Danny knocked the viruses with the umbrella and they began to disappearing one by one. "I need to install antivirus after I get back home," Danny noted himself, then start to chase the rest escaped viruses and attack them with the umbrella. Danny smiled, and closed the umbrella. He started to spin the umbrella on his hand. "I wonder if they let me to save this as a souvenir,"

Danny put down the black umbrella and jumped to the page Technus went earlier. Hoping this time he will get him for sure.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_For the ones who confused :_

_Technus is the master of computer, he controlled the ad boxes to cover Danny._

_deviantART ad boxes really annoying… XD (but glad I am a premium now 8U hehehe)_

_Paulina downloaded Danny. And chat with Star XD_

_Technus coded the viruses, that's why they appeared from his hand._

_Danny focused his mind to antivirus link page. :3 because it's the internet, we can enter address on the address bar, right? And Danny inside the internet. There's no address bar, so he need to focus his mind to go for a page._

_One more chapter to goooo XDDD (real short eh?)_

_Please review :3_


	3. Playing around the Facebook and Log Out

_Chappie three onwaaard~ C8_

_Own nothing. But Story._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The page skin looks familiar.

They're all white- and blue.

Danny floated on the webpage, and found the logo of the site.

_Facebook_

"Off course," Danny sighed, he never created an account before- too lazy to do it. But every of his friends already got it. Since nonmembers can't view what's inside, he is going to create one now. Suddenly Technus appeared in front of him with a laugh, "Hahahaha! Stupid ghost boy,"

"Technus!" Danny put a glare, and prepared to fight. "You're inside the internet. You don't need an account to see what's inside." Technus grinned then went to another page. Danny gasped and decided to follow him.

They arrived at Paulina's page. Technus grinned at the photo. Then he flew to the 'graffiti' tab and grabbed the brush. He painted on the photo and laughed. Danny charged his ghost ray, "No, you can't meddle around the internet again!"

"Oh, yes,… I can," Technus grinned before jumping to the search box and disappeared from Paulina's page. Danny, still with ghost rays charged, followed him. And found Technus jumping to Sam's page. Danny gasped and flew to the page quickly. He can see Technus is getting prepared to ruin Sam's face. "No, you can do that!"

Technus just laughed, and set his hand closer to Sam's face. Danny's eyes widened, "Noooo!" he screamed, and let out the ghost ray from his hand, knocking the brush off from Technus' hand. Danny floated to Technus, now in anger. "Heheh! What's with you, ghost boy?"

Sure enough, Danny is angry because Technus about to ruin his best friend's photo. But he also not understands why he is that mad. "The internet time is over, Technus," Danny told him, then send more ghost rays to Technus. Technus dodged the attacks, and then flew to 'buddypoke'. Technus choose an option then suddenly Danny start to do carameldansen.

"Wha-?" Danny questioned. He can't stop from dancing. Technus laughed, and then he pressed the zombie dance. Danny started to do Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' dance. "Whattt?" Danny questioned again, meanwhile Technus laughed even louder. Technus left Danny. The ghost boy triggered his teeth and let out a small ectoblast from his finger, closing the buddypoke.

Danny got up, and flew to chase Technus who entered the 'Ninja Saga' game. Danny entered the game, and found some ninja enemies throwing ninja stars on him. Danny quickly dodged them. "Hey!"

Danny jumped on the enemies, and landed on the land. He prepared in a ninja stance. The ninja also prepared to attack. Then they raised their hands and screamed "Whatchaaaa~ " or something else that ninja shouted. Danny raised an eyebrow, and the ninjas start to attack him together at once.

(**AN : The game not really like in the real Facebook, since it's inside the real internet… XD**)

Danny jumped and dodged all of the attacks. Some ninjas missed their attacks and ended up attacked their own friends. Danny kept dodging until all the ninja enemies defeated.

Meanwhile Technus is walking in another place of the game. "Aha, so this is what the teenagers playing now," Technus grinned, suddenly a voice appeared from behind. "Maybe you need to stop the game,"

Technus turned to see a ninja in black, with glowing green eyes. Yes, it's Danny in a ninja outfit. (**AN : Yay ninja Danny C8 Yes this is a same outfit like in the film x3**)

Danny jumped and let out a sword, attacking Technus with the sword. Technus quickly grab a big ninja star and shielded himself. Danny attacked again, and Technus throw the ninja star. Danny jumped back to the air and made an air spin to dodge Technus' attack. Danny's ninja hat fell after that, revealing his snow white hair.

Technus flew to another game before Danny could get him. Danny landed on the ground, and noticed Technus already go. Danny sighed and released the ninja outfit from him. Then he followed Technus to another game which called: 'Pet Society'.

Danny entered the Petsoc, and found him inside a town. "What…?" Danny questioned. The town is sure colorful, and he found some pets walking around the town. There's a miss-beautiful one, there's also a cool-dude one, there's a geeky-one, and a smart-look one, and not to mention there's a gothic one.

Danny blinked and read the goth pet's name.

_Lilith_.

"I never thought Sam played this game," he muttered, before he flew to Technus, who is floating on a shop. "I, Technus! Master of technology and all beeping things, shall rule!"

"Not before I stop you," Danny growled, with ghost rays charged on his hands. Technus grinned and picked up a pet, it looks like a dog. The pet's name says: 'Mayor'. Danny gasped, and Technus threw the Mayor. Danny quickly caught the Mayor and crashed to a tree. He closed his eyes to endure the pain. Danny opened his eyes, and asked the mayor to check his condition. "Are you okay?"

But the mayor not replied, suddenly he jumped happily with his hand waving on the air. Danny is sweatdropped.

"Weird mayor," Danny muttered, and decided not to worry for the pets' condition. Technus controlled the things. Sofas, computers, and some other things floated and start to hit Danny. Danny dodged and grabbed a rod, and then he flew to Technus and circling him. He tied him by the rod. Danny smiled.

Technus try to struggle, and broke free. "Haha! You will never catch me! I, Technus! Master of-" Technus' words cut of by the sudden ball thrown to his head. "Huh?" Technus turned and found some pets playing their Frisbees and balls. They keep hitting the balls and Frisbees on Technus. "Ouch," Technus yelped, his eyes moved to the grinning Danny Phantom.

Danny was the one who clicked the 'play' option. "Heheh, this is time to play!" he smiled. Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos and opened it. Blue lights captured Technus and the tech ghost start to scream, "Noooo!"

Danny closed the thermos, in a same time when the balls and Frisbees fell. Every pet cheered happily and Danny grinned too. Now it's time to go home. But then Danny questioned to himself: _How?_

Danny checked the online list, and found Mr. Lancer online.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Lancer's home, the bald teacher is checking his notifications on Facebook while he loads the Petsoc. He take a sip at his coffee, letting out an 'Ahh…'. He put the cup down on the table. Then he got an idea. "This will be better with cookies. I am going to get the cookies,"

The teacher grinned and left the computer table, out to the room to get the cookie jar. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the computer screen, a black and white ghost fly outside the computer. Accidently knocked the coffee cup, and it spilled on the keyboard. Danny turned intangible and flew outside Lancer's house.

The bald teacher returned with cookie jar on his hand. He gasped on his computer table. His coffee spilled all over the keyboard. The teacher feel his jaw dropped, and he lost his grip on the cookie jar. Screamed loudly, "Eclipse! Who have spilled my coffee?"

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked together. They're busy to talk about something. "You mean you never knew before?" Tucker asked his best friend. Danny put an angry look on him.

"Yeah! Nobody told me there is a Danny Phantom fansite in the internet!" Danny exclaimed and his friend chuckled. "It's okay, Danny. Everyone wants to know about their hero," Tucker said, still chuckling. Tucker pressed some button on his PDA, opening his Facebook page and checking his notification. Danny and Sam watched their busy friend viewing the photo tags one by one. Danny start to remember about something.

"You know, guys, I need to go back home soon," Danny said suddenly. This surprised his two friends.

"Why?" The two asked in unison. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know,… I guess it just me who not have a Facebook, I am going to make one now,"

The two blinked. They are both speechless. Before make a comment on Danny's words. "Dude, you're really late," Tucker said, followed with a laugh after that.

"You know, Tuck. I've thinking to make one now. And after that I will make a group called 'Bad Luck Tuck'." Danny said as his eyes glowing green. Tucker stopped his laugh after that. "Hey, that's not funny! Danny!"

"I am going to make it now!" Danny started to laugh and running home. "Danny! Get back here! Danny! Don't do it, I swear-"

Danny still laughing and two blue rings appeared from his chest, splitting into two and change him into Danny Phantom. Danny started to fly, leaving his friends and heading straight home. Meanwhile Tucker still screamed his name.

"Hey! Danny! That's a cheat! Dannyyyyy!"

**FIN**

_Yay done 8D Like it? Hate it? Please review me please? C8 thank you X3_

_~Pii_


End file.
